Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon: Hey arnold
by eltioRob95
Summary: ONE-SHOT 2, Helga y Arnold hacen una apuesta para quien gane la feria del proyecto de ciencias, para la suerte y desgracia de la chica ruda, un robot misterioso aparece , ella planea usarlo para ganar la feria, ignorando las intenciones hostiles del robot creado para someter y conquistar.
1. Chapter 1

**m Hey Arnold no me pertenece, si no a su creador Craig barlett y a Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon (One shot # 2)**

 **"El robot guardaespaldas"**

Los cuatros villanos más viles del multiverso habían unido sus fuerzas (Dark danny, Reina Vexus, Sartana de los muertos y el invasor zim), sus formas de pensar, todos sus planes habían salido y tal como ellos querían al capturar a sus enemigos y sellarlos, pero un accidente insensatamente causado por los secuaces incompetentes, causó que el teletransportador dimensional colapsara y enviara cientos de robots a cada mundo alterno aún no descubierto por los villanos, algunos llegaron intactos, otros no, y esta máquina llegó casi intacta, pero el impacto dañó seriamente sus circuitos que optó por un reinicio de sus sistemas.

El robot no recordaba absolutamente nada más antes de que ocurriera el accidente que lo trajo a esta dimensión no explorada, no tenía idea de su programación o su propósito, miró a su alrededor para encontrar algún local, para su sorpresa, frente a él se encontraba una niña rubia de dos coletas con moño y vestimenta de características rosadas, uniceja, ella lo miraba con cierta desconfianza.

-¿Quién o qué cosa eres tú?-

* * *

Unas horas antes…

Ciudad de Hillwood…

Helga G Pataki , era una niña infamemente conocida por su rudeza, de hacer lo que quiera y cuando quiera, y si a alguien no le parecía, ella misma se encargaba de ponerlo en su lugar, era alguien con quien es mejor no meterse.

Sin embargo por más dura que ella aparente ser, había un chico que había llamado su atención cuando no eran mas que bebes en el parque aquella vez, en su segundo encuentro con ese mismo niño cuando eran infantes, fue ahí que su enamoramiento comenzó a existir desde entonces.

Un niño de cabello rubio igual que ella, alguien de personalidad pura, considerada y con sentido de amistad, alguien que era muy conocido en el vecindario por ayudar al prójimo, sea quien fuera, sin nada a cambio, su nombre era Arnold.

Cuando Helga descubrió que iba a ir en el mismo salón de clases con Arnold, no hubo un día en donde ella haya tantos saltos de alegría, Aquel día Helga tenía pensado en confesarle sus sentimientos a Arnold, pero un pensamiento la invadió, y si el la rechazaba? ¿y si se burlaba de ella? comenzó a reconsiderar sus acciones y se vió a ella misma.

"Por favor Helga, despierta, observa la realidad tonta cabeza hueca, tú no eres como tu hermana mayor "La señorita perfecta" ella si tiene muchachos lindos que la pretenden, y con mucha razón, ella es estudiosa, sabe tocar piano, mis padres la aprecian más que a mi, entre otras cosas, esa maldita consentida….y yo, yo soy una chica poco atractiva, aunque vista de rosa no actuó de forma femenina como las demás niñas, además de que intimido a los demás, quien estaría con alguien asi, cielos, en qué pensaba? Casi iba a hacer una locura, pero ese cabeza de balón me gusta mucho, pero no tengo que humillarme ante el de esa manera, si lo que piensas es despreciarme Arnoldo, bien, mañana empieza tu calvario cabeza de balón, Oh ese es un buen apodo, así lo llamaré de ahora en más"

Fue desde ese entonces que Helga decidió guardarse esos sentimientos sólo para ella, por miedo a que el rubio la rechazara, también desde ese entonces decidió que Arnold sería su víctima, su blanco, a quien molestaría y fastidiaría con tal de llamar su atención, ya que eso deseaba más que nada en el mundo y así comenzó la complicada "interaccion" de Helga y Arnold.

Hoy era un día de clases normal en la escuela, todos los estudiantes iban en sus propios asuntos, el chico rubio había llegado a la escuela, su llamativa cabeza tenía forma de balón y tenía una vestimenta común, sueter verde de mangas largas, a su lado lo acompañaba su mejor amigo, de piel de color, cabello negro estilo afro, camisa roja mangas largas, con el numero 33 en su pecho, su nombre era Gerald.

-Hey Arnold, que crees que nos espera en la escuela el día de hoy?- preguntó Gerald.

-No lo sé Gerald, conociendo al señor Simmons tal vez nos prepare una excursión , un proyecto o algo- respondió Arnold.

Una voz femenina llamó su atención.

-Aburrido ¿siempre tienes que decir cosas aburridas Cabeza de balón?-

Aunque a Arnold siempre le desagradaban los comentarios de la chica Pataki, a estas alturas ya estaba más que acostumbrado, el solo le dio una sonrisa sincera en respuesta.

-Oh, buenos días Helga -

-Si si, como sea- respondió la rubia ruda haciéndolo a ún lado, aunque en el fondo le encantó que el la saludara de manera tan formal, todo un caballero.

-Cielos Arnold- dijo Gerald.

-Hay días en que me pregunto como es que esa niña no te saca de quicio-

-Vamos Gerald, Helga no es tan mala, solo es… incomprendida ¿a cuantas personas así he conocido?-

-Oh bueno, supongo que tienes razón, andando-

Ya dentro del salón, en las horas de clases, mientras que los demás alumnos conversaban, Rhonda presumía de la ropa de última moda que había comprado, Harold jugando a las pulseadas con Stinky, siendo apoyado por sid, Eugene conversaba con Curly al igual que Arnold y Gerald.

Finalmente su maestro, el señor Simmons presenta la novedad de su clase ante sus estudiantes. Con su típica sonrisa cálida de siempre.

-Bien chicos, hoy tengo algo maravilloso que anunciarles, el domingo de esta semana será la feria de ciencias de la escuela-

Todos prestaron atención a la gran novedad de su maestro, algunos mostraron expresión de no importarles mucho eso, El maestro simons notó eso y siguió explicando, sería cuestión de tiempo para que revelara su arma secreta.

-Si, se preguntarán que obtiene el que presente un mejor proyecto y gane la feria de ciencias no?-

Ningún estudiante respondió, seguían observando atentamente al señor Simmons.

-Bueno, el premio es un reconocimiento de los jueces y una beca la prestigiosa universidad.

-Bah- decía la chica Pataki para sí misma, no le daba mucha importancia al premio, esperaba que fuese alguna excursión a alguna parte pero no fue así.

"Aunque ahora que lo pienso, esa beca me serviría para demostrarle a mis padres que también tengo buen futuro como la señorita perfección"

Hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto al pensar en su hermana mayor.

"Despierta Helga, con tu promedio no durarías un solo día en una universidad, pero tendría a Phoebe, ella si me ayudaría a estudiar"

Horas más tarde en la cafetería, la fería de ciencias era una gran novedad, al menos entre los estudiantes del salón de clases de Arnold, Stinky presumía con tener vieja maquinaria que podría usar para el proyecto, Sid habló de tener una réplica de un Volcán, Rhonda dijo que si iba a inventar algo que sea en beneficio de la ropa de moda, típico de ella, Lo mismo para Gerald y Arnold ellos aún no tenían pensado su proyecto.

-Dime Arnold ¿Qué planeas presentar tú en la feria de ciencias?-

-Aún no lo sé Gerald ¿a ti ya se te ocurrió algo?-

Él levantó sus hombros en respuesta.

-tenemos una semana para pensarlo, algo se nos ocurrirá-

-Oh por favor, como si fuera que ustedes pudieran inventar algo ingenioso par de sopencos, no necesito escuchar los proyectos tontos de Stinky , Harold o Rhonda para saber que el de ustedes será mucho peor.

Dijo una burlona voz femenina, Arnold y Gerald se voltearon para ver a Helga G Pataki tratando de fastidiarlos como normalmente lo hace.

-Bueno Helga, tú no eres precisamente la futura inventora novedosa de américa- dijo Gerald.

-te reto a que repitas eso- dijo la rubia desafiante.

-Si Helga, aunque los proyectos de ciencias de Stinky o de Sid sean un fracaso, no significa que el tuyo pueda ser algo renovador- agregó Arnold.

-Bueno Arnoldo, por si ya lo olvidaste, parte de lo que dijo el señor Simmons fue que no necesariamente tiene que ser de ciencia, puede ser algo robótico, podría crear algo con eso-

-Sólo crearías un muñeco, dudo que sepas como hacerlo moverse siquiera- apoyó Gerald.

Helga iba a enfadarse pero se contuvo y sonrió con cierta malicia.

-Oh ¿quieren apostar?-

-No tienes nada que yo quiera- dijo Gerald con poco interés.

-Como quieras gallina, y tú que dices cabeza de balón-

-Como dijo Gerald, qué podrías tener tu que yo quiera?-

-Si tú ganas la feria de ciencias, yo haré todo lo que digas durante una semana-

Arnold se sorprendió ante esa apuesta de Helga, esa niña realmente estaba tentando a su suerte, no era por presumir pero él y Phoebe tenían una buena racha de victorias en la feria de ciencias.

-¿Enserio?-

-Enserio tonto, pero si YO gano, tú harás todo lo que te ordene durante una semana, siete días completos, todo lo que yo diga ¿deacuerdo?-

Arnold lo pensó durante unos segundos, sinceramente no creía que Helga lo superara en un campo donde él ya tenía cierta experiencia, el sonrió y estrechó su mano oficializando la apuesta.

-Trato hecho-

-Ja! Buena derrota, perdedor- dijo Helga ante de darse media vuelta y dejar en completa paz al par de chicos. Estos sonreían victoriosos.

-No sabe en lo que se acaba de meter-

-No Gerald, no lo sabe-

Cuando recuperó su sentido común, Helga se fue corriendo al baño de niñas y se quedó pensativa un buen rato sobre lo que acababa de suceder, Arrepintiéndose instantáneamente.

-No puedo creer en lo que acabo de hacer! hice una apuesta ya perdida con el cabeza de balón! Tonta tonta tonta! como pudiste hacerlo? El barrerá el piso contigo, tú y tu tonto y ciego orgullo! tranquila, cálmate Helga, no todo está perdido, claro que sí! Perderás y serás la esclava de él por toda una semana! Rayos, tengo que pensar en como salir de esto, la única que podría rivalizar con Arnold es Phoebe… ¡Phoebe! ¡Por supuesto!-

Helga salió del baño de niña en busca de su amiga Phoebe, al encontrarla le contó de la apuesta que había hecho con Arnold, le pidió el favor el favor de prestarle su proyecto para vencer a Arnold, Por supuesto que Phoebe se negó rotundamente, ya que a Phoebe le guataba ganar limpiamente las medallas, tiulos y los puntos extra. Helga comprendía eso, además Phoebe era su amiga no podía obligarla, el timbre de la salida había sonado, y todos los estudiantes salieron camino a sus respectivos hogares, la chica ruda no tenía ninguna prisa por llegar a su desdichado hogar, tenía la mirada baja, con una expresión de derrota, tenía que hallar un excelente proyecto para hacerle competencia a Arnold, si es que no quería perder contra él de esa manera tan adsurda.

-Rayos, esto será más difícil de lo que pensé-

La noche había caído, y la rubia decidió tomar un atajo rápido por el parque. Al caminar observó los cielos, hoy se veían unas cuantas estrellas. Entre ellas notó una que era peculiar

-Oh una estrella fugaz, sé que es tonto pedir un deseo, pero desearía poder tener un mejor invento para el proyecto de ciencias y vencer a Arnold-

Para su sorpresa, la supuesta estrella fugaz cayó entre unos arboles del parque.

-Vaya, cayó cerca de aquí! Me pregunto si esa roca espacial tenga diamante, me haré rica!-

Helga corrió hacia la zona de impacto del meteorito al llegar sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía, un enorme y gigantezco cráter, había un extraño líquido verde alrededor, su vista siguió ese rastro hasta que lo que se encontró no daba crédito a sus ojos, un enorme robot del doble de altura de su papá si lo comparaba, tenía ojos verdes, cables del mismo color alrededor de sus brazos y piernas, este miraba a su alrededor, hasta que notó su presencia y se observaron cara a cara, ella lo miró con desconfianza.

-¿Qué y qué cosa eres?- preguntó Helga con desfianza.

Horas más tarde, la rubia uniceja ayudó a la máquina a hospedarse en su casa, por suerte para ella, sus padres no estaban, tampoco es que le den mucha importancia a todo lo que ella trae a la casa.

-Por aquí-

El robot se sentó en la cama , Mientras Helga tomó una silla para sentarse frente a él.

-Entonces ¿dices que no recuerdas quien te fabricó ni nada antes de llegar aquí?-

-Así es-

-Eres de otro planeta?-

-No sabría decirte niña-

-Bueno, a juzgar por tu ruda apariencia diría que eres una especie de robot hecho en Russia-

-Russia?-

-Si, un país muy lejano-

-Ya veo-

-Bien, estoy pensando en un trato que nos podría beneficiar a ambos-

El robot no respondió, sólo se quedó observando a la chica, esta sonreía con cierta malicia.

-Escucha, el domingo será la feria de ciencias en la escuela, donde el premio es una importante, bien, admito que estoy algo interesada en ir a la Universidad de Hillwood y demostrarle a mis tontos padres que mi hermana no es la única joya de la familia, pero hay otro aún más importante, en esta feria tengo que ganarle a ese cabeza de balón.

-¿Cabeza de balón?-

-Oh por supuesto, olvidé hablarte de Arnold, él es… mi amor platónico, mi imposible, mi sueño inalcanzable, mi musa, mi gran inspiración- decía Helga suspirando enamorada de sólo pensar en aquel joven rubio sin darse cuenta.

-Él no lo sabe, pero siento cosas muy fuertes por él, siempre me ha parecido un chico de ensueño ¿Qué más podría pedir? Sería muy afortunada si yo fuera su pareja-

-Entiendo ¿ y por qué no se lo dices?-

-¿¡Estás loco!? Ni que fuera tan fácil ¿acaso tienes idea de con quien hablas?-

-…

-Oh claro claro, Robot, bien, aquí en esta zona urbana soy conocida por ser una chica ruda y tozca, alguien con quien no te gustaría meterte , créeme, si le dijera lo que siento a Arnold, el me rechazaría! Se burlaría de mí! Y eso no va con alguien que tenga una reputación como la mía-

-Entiendo, los humanos jóvenes son bastante complicados ¿de verdad amas a ese chico?-

Helga se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja.

-tengo todo un altar dedicado a él en mi armario-

-Deacuerdo, si estás atraída por ese ejemplar masculino-

La chica Pataki se sonrojó ante las declaraciones del robot.

-Oye! No lo digas de esa forma!-

-Disculpa pero… ¿Dónde entro yo en esto?-

-Oh por supuesto, necesito un buen proyecto para superar a ese cabeza de balón, el y yo hicimos una apuesta, si él ganaba yo haría todo lo que el ordene como si fuera su sirvienta, y como te dije antes eso no va con alguien que tenga mi reputación ¿entiendes? Es cuestión de orgullo-

-entiendo-

-Quiero que seas mi proyecto de ciencias-

-Deacuerdo ¿pero eso no sería mentir?-

-Lo siento, pero yo siempre tengo lo que quiero, no me importan los medios, si no los fines ¿deacuerdo?-

-Deacuerdo-

-Bien, quédate aquí y no salgas de mi habitación a menos que yo lo diga, con suerte mis padres habrán recordado dejarme algo para comer-

La rubia y el robot no eran concientes de ello, pero automáticamente se había activado una grabación en el cuerpo del robot grabando toda la conversación que tuvieron, en caso de que el impacto le haya hecho perder su objetivo.

A la mañana siguiente, la chica Pataki había llamado a su amiga Phoebe para contarle lo sucedido, su amiga nerd no podía creer lo que Helga decía, conocía a su amiga , ella nunca sería capaz de mentirle a ella o inventar cosas descabelladas, así tomó su bicicleta y se dirigió a la casa de Helga sin perder tiempo.

Phoebe llegó , saludó , entró a su casa y observó al robot de cerca, Helga la presentó al robot , mientras Phoebe lo examinaba con detenimiento, La rubia se bebía una soda sin mucho interés mientras observaba a su amiga Nerd trabajar.

-¿Y? ¿ya sabes que tipo de robot es? ¿o de qué País es?-

-No lo sé Helga, este Robot no se parece en nada a lo que yo halla visto-

-¿de veras? – dijo la rubia con poco interés.

-Oye Phoebe, falta poco para la escuela, hay que prepararnos.-

-No, yo me ausentaré hoy, quiero seguir estudiando al robot-

-Wow Phoebe! Es la primera vez que oigo que te vas ausentar a la escuela -

-descuida Helga, estoy segura de que el señor Simmons entenderá-

-Bien ya me voy-

Recogió su mochila, estuvo a punto de girar la perilla cuando el robot habló.

-¿adonde irá Ama Helga?-

-¿Ama Helga? Hmm eso me gusta-

Helga sonreía con orgullo.

-Sólo voy a la escuela, tú quédate con Phoebe estarás bien, esto no tomará mucho-

-Como usted diga-

Horas más tarde en la escuela, mientras algunos almorzaban en la cafetería. Helga se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, tenía un terrible mal presentimiento sobre su plan ¿sería sensato usar un robot que no era suyo y cuya procedencia desconocida en un evento tan insignificante como lo era una feria de ciencias?

-Bah, estoy segura que no pasará nada-

-¡Oye! Devuélveme mi chocolate ¡Lo necesito!-

-¿hmm?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Helga vió como esos bravucones del quinto año, Wolfgang y Edmund molestaban al niño chocolate.

-¡Quiero que me devuelvas mi chocolate! ¡es mío!-

-Lastima- dijo Wolfgang con burla mientras tenía el chocolate bien lejos de alcance.

-Se me antoja comerlo y ahora es mío-

-Oye, dijiste que lo compartirías conmigo-

-cierra la boca Edmund!- ordenó mientras empujaba al niño chocolate al suelo, Arnold y Gerald se acercaron a él y lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie. Arnold se encontraba molesto con el bravucón de quinto.

-¿Es enserio Wolfgang? Sólo con ese tonto pretexto de ser de quinto te da derecho a arrebatarle el almuerzo a los demás?-

-Miren nada más, el chico cabeza de balón tiene agallas para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, no te golpeo nada mas por que no me quiero meter en problemas, pero hoy si te lo ganaste-

Wolfgang preparó su puño listo para golpear a Arnold, lo que pasó, dejó a todos sorprendidos y sin aliento, Helga detuvo el puño del bravucón de 5to año ¿impulso repentina? No lo sabía, ahora ya no podía hacer nada, la acción ya estaba hecha.

-Ni se te ocurra Wolfgang, necesito a este sopenco intacto, hicimos una apuesta, y odiaría que esté en malas condiciones para cumplirlas ¿entiendes?-

-No me interesa, muévete Pataki, o te golpearé a ti también-

-Vaya perdedor, te atreverías a golpear a una niña?-

-¿Eres una niña?- dijo en tono burlón.

-Bien tu te lo busc…-

*golpe*

Otro situación inesperada había ocurrido , si lo de Helga confrontando a Wolfgang dejó a los presentes boquiabiertos, lo que acababa de suceder los dejó aun más conmocionados.

Wolfgang estaba impactado contra la pared , tenía la mirada aturdida por el golpe.

-¿Un robot?- dijo Harold sorprendido.

Todos incluyendo la misma Helga Pataki se habían sorprendido por la aparición repentina del robot.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que esperaras en casa!-

-Sentí que tenías problemas, quise intervenir-

-No necesita tu ayuda yo podí…-

Fue interrumpido por Stinky quien se veía sorprendido.

-Helga, ese robot es tuyo?-

-es tu proyecto para la feria ¿no?- preguntó Rhonda.

Helga se quedó observando las miradas expectativas de sus compañeros.

-Ehmm… ehmm … si, es mi robot para la feria de ciencias, yo lo pude hacer, es el robot guardaespaldas!-

-¿guardaespaldas?-

-Shh tu sígueme la corriente-

Todos los alumnos se acercaron maravillados por la invención de Helga, ella sonreía con orgullo incluso no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa victoriosa a Arnold.

Arnold simplemente se dio la vuelta hacia dentro de la escuela. No podía creer que el proyecto de Helga fuera mejor mucho que el tenía planeado hacer.

-vámonos Gerald-

En los siguientes días, Helga tenía los humos y el ego subido a la cabeza , gracias a la pequeña popularidad que había adquirido debido al robot, ella decidió llevarlo a la escuela para usarlo como objeto de intimidación, con él podía someter y obligar fácilmente a los estudiantes para que le dieran el dinero del almuerzo sin oposición.

Nadie podía acusarla con el director ya que eso significaría convertirse en el blanco de la chica ruda y su guardaespaldas metálico.

En cuanto a Arnold, el chico se había rendido, no importando las veces que su amigo Gerald tratara de conseguir que tratara de competir contra Helga en la feria de ciencias, decidió que sería una batalla perdida.

En la casa de Helga, Phoebe la había llamado para informarle algunas cosas curiosas sobre el misterioso robot.

-Oye helga, estuve viendo los curiosas partes del robot, luego de analizar, me di cuenta de que…. sea del país que sea, o de quien sea este robot, parece que lo crearon para la guerra, es un robot de guerra, enviado para conquistar al parecer-

-¿Conquistar? ¿conquistar qué?- preguntaba incrédula.

-Aún no lo sé, tienes el control que te dí ¿no?-

-Claro- dijo observando un control negro con un botón color blanco en la mesa de su habitación.

-Bien, ese control alterará las funciones del robot forzándolo a apagarse por si enloquece, por cierto, no estarás pensando en llevarlo a la feria de ciencias o si?-

-tú que crees Phoebes-

*suspiro* -Helga es un robot de guerra creado para conquistar, puede ser peligro, que tal si activo algún protocolo de defensa y ataca a todos en la escuela?-

-Estoy segura que no pasará nada, además no tengo otra opción, sabes que tengo que llevarlo por la…

-Si, si la tonta apuesta que tienes con Arnold, tal vez estés arriesgando a toda la seguridad de la escuela ¿lo sabes no? tienes suerte de que no le diga al señor Simmons que esa invención no es tuya-

-Si te hace sentir mejor, llevaré el control conmigo por si algo pasa ¿está bien?-

-…

-Phoebe.

-esta bien.

-bien, buenas noches Helga-

-Que descanses Fhoebe-

Una vez que se puso su pijama de dormir , Helga se acostó en su cama lista para afrontar su posible victoria ante Arnold en la feria de ciencias, nada la alegraba más que saber que tendría el chico de sus sueños a sus pies por una semana entera.

En la madrugada, en el cpu del Robot se había activado un reinicio de programación, finalmente había recordado todo antes de llegar a esta dimensión, un accidente con la máquina interdimensional lo había mandado aquí, a este mundo, creado por malignos seres interdimensionales, para conquistar dimensiones alternas como esta en nombre de ellos.

-Finalmente he recuperado el objetivo de mi misión-

Los ojos verdes de la máquina habían cambiado a rojo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente….

El día de la feria de ciencias había llegado, todos los estudiantes mostraban sus proyectos y notables invenciones, Eugene presentó una especie de contenedor de electricidad estática, algunos se alejaron de el, ya que Eugene y electricidad eran una muy mala combinación, Stinky utilizó un motor de tractor conectado a una rana muerta con cables, el proyecto de Sid era sólo un Volcan a escala, Rhonda solo presentó un vestido que no se absorve las manchas por completo.

-Jajaja montón de mediocres-

Helga posaba victoriosa a lado de su invención el robot guardaespaldas, no había modo de que perdiera contra el proyecto de Arnold ni ninguno de los otros, aunque sería una lástima que su amiga Phoebe también pierda el primer lugar ya que ella adoraba estos eventos de la feria de ciencias.

-Parece que Arnoldo no vendrá, bien, ya tengo la apuesta ganada, mi victoria está asegurada ,oh, ahí vienen los jueces, bien Robot, has tu trabajo no me hagas ver mal-

La máquina la observó un momento pero respondió:

-Por supuesto "Ama Helga"-

El señor Simmons y los jueces se acercaron a Helga y el robot, ellos observaron sorprendidos la invención de la niña.

-Bien Helga, preséntanos a tu robot-

-Seguro, bien amigo, es tu turno-

Pero el robot no respondió, se quedó inmóvil como si fuera estatua, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Helga.

-¿Qué estás esperando? Que demuestres todas tus funciones! Tonto robot-

-Mis "funciones" por supuesto que lo haré-

Dicho eso el Robot gritó con todas sus fuerzas causando que toda la escuela temblara, de un golpe mandó a volar a uno de los jueces contra la pared, el pecho del robot se abrió revelando cientos de tentáculos mecánicos que capturan a todos los estudiantes y personas que estaban a su alcance, a Sid, Harold, a Rhonda, Stinky entre ellos, todas las personas presentes gritaban y huian despavoridos del lugar intentando salvarse.

Helga se acercó molesta y encaró a la máquina.

-¡Oye! ¿que se supone que haces? ¿te volviste loco? Detente! Estás asustando a la gente-

-Ya recordé mi función inicial Helga pataki, por lo tanto yo ya no te reconozco como mi ama y señora ni obedezco tus órdenes-

-Oh ¿enserio? Te enseñaré quien es la jefa-

Helga sacó el control que Fhoebe le había dado para desactivar al robot en caso de emergencia.

-Con este control voy a apagarte para siempre, un solo botón y adiós robot-

-¿Tú crees que no previsto patética niña humana interdimensional? tocas ese botón y automáticamente voy soltar una grabación en todos los altavoces de la escuela en donde tú dices todas esas palabras por aquel humano masculino llamado Arnold-

Helga quedó en estado de shock al oír eso, le tembló el dedo a centímetros de tocar el botón del control.

-N-no te creo-

-crees que una máquina como yo mentiría?-

Un tentáculo salió del pecho del robot , este tenía en sus manos una grabadora, el robot estaba conectado a todos los cables de la escuela.

-quieres que lo haga? ¿Qué todos en la escuela sepan quien te gusta?-

El robot notó que Helga lo miraba de forma asustada, toda temerosa, temblando.

-No lo hagas p-por favor-

-Entrégame ese control, ahora- sugirió la máquina. Helga no tuvo más opción que asentir, y dejó que el tentáculo tomara el control, la única cosa que podía desactivarlo.

-Sabías que cooperarías, eres patética Helga pataki, te crees alguien mala ,ruda y dura cuando sólo eres alguien que se engaña a sí misma, tú no sabes lo que es ser cruel en realidad, no tienes ni la menor idea de la crueldad, mis amos , mis creadores, ellos sí son la verdadera maldad implacable, tú solo eres una sociópata de propaganda-

Helga se sintió tocada por esas palabras, ese Robot no sólo eran pura fuerza y puños, conocía perfectamente a las personas.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿qué es lo que quieres?-

-Para lo que fui creado, quiero que me traigas al héroe más fuerte de este mundo, y me lo traigas ante mí-

-Oh, está bien, v-veré si te consigo eso pero por favor, no reveles mi secreto-

-Traerme a ese campeón ya o destruyo la escuela y a los rehenes que tengo aquí-

-Esta bien como digas-

-Vete y cumple mis demandas antes de que cambie de parecer-

La rubia asintió y se alejó corriendo, en la salida de la escuela junto con algunas personas que aún trataban de escapar, se encontró con Phoebe.

-Helga ¿qué ocurrió?-

-E-el robot, se salió de control!-

-Enserio ¿y por qué no lo desactivaste con el control que te dí?-

-Phoebe, si lo hacía el robot soltará un mecanismo de grabación en la escuela donde confieso mis cosas románticas-

Phoebe se cruzó de brazos.

-O sea que arriesgaste todo la seguridad de la escuela y los demás sólo para que nadie se entere de tus amoríos con Arnold? ¿Es enserio Helga?-

-Luego me regañas todo lo que quieras, ahora vámonos, tenemos que encontrar a Arnold, El robot quiere que le traiga un héroe que lo derrote, bien, se lo daré-

Mientras muchas patrullas de la policía se dirigían en dirección hacia la escuela PS 118, Helga y Phoebe llegaron a la casa de huéspedes, tocaron la puerta con mucha urgencia y fueron atendidos por el abuelo de Arnold, Phil.

-¿Qué pasa niñas?-

-Puede venir Arnold?- pregunto Helga con cierta urgencia.

-es por un tema de la escuela- aclaró Fhoebe.

-Arnold no está aquí, está en la casa de su amigo Gerald-

Phoebe y Helga corrieron en dirección a la casa del mejor amigo de Arnoldo, El joven rubio se encontraba viendo una película en el sofá junto a su mejor amigo, se había rendido ante la idea de competir contra el proyecto de Helga y lo sería aprovechar un buen domingo de películas con su mejor amigo antes de iniciar una tediosa semana entera como esclavo de aquella chica ruda, La tranquilidad se terminó cuando escucharon una lluvia de golpeteos a la puerta.

-Que extraño, me pregunto quién será?- dijo Gerald extrañado, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Helga y Phoebe.

-Gerald ¿está Arnold contigo?- preguntó la amiga de Helga.

-Necesitamos verlo ahora!- pidió Helga, más como una orden que como una súplica.

-Aquí estoy Helga- dijo Arnold apareciendo al lado de Gerald. Con una expresión seria y de brazos cruzados. Molesto al ver a la chica Pataki.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿vienes a decirme que ganaste?

-Arnold-

-¿Vienes a resfregármelo en la cara? Que dura enserio-

-Arnold-

-¿Qué no puedes siquiera dejarme disfrutar este día antes de que empiece mi calvario contigo mañana?-

-¡CABEZA DE BALÓN, QUIERES ESCUCHARME POR UNA VEZ POR FAVOR!?-

-…

-Disculpa, pero enserio, verás em…

Estaba a punto de explicar pero Phoebe habló por ella.

-El robot de Helga se salió de control y raptó a algunos estudiantes y visitantes, Harold, Stinky, sid , Rhonda entre otros, los tiene de rehenes, tomó la escuela y quiere que un campeón lo enfrente-

-No miente amigo, está en las noticias- dijo Gerald observando por el televisor. Arnold se acercó a ver, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, tentáculos metálicos que salían de la escuela.

-Helga ¿qué clase de Robot creaste?- preguntó Arnold molesto.

-Verás Arnold, n-no es mi robot-

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste sopenco, no es mi robot realmente, es una máquina que cayó del cielo, no sé si te enteraste de aquel cráter en el parque, yo estaba ahí cuando aterrizó lo encontré ,me lo quedé, y lo presenté como invención mía- finalizó ella sonriendo nerviosamente.

Si Arnold ya se encontraba molesto con Helga, ahora se encontraba el doble de molesto, pero se contuvo, en vez de reprender a la chica, aún a sabiendas de que esta lo golpearía, pero se contuvo y habló.

-Aún no entiendo que tendría que hacer yo para ayudarte-

-¡Tú eres como un hombre del plan! ¿no? ayudaste a muchas personas con sus problemas en todo Hillwood, el robot dijo que necesita un héroe que vencer en su juego, y tú eres el único que conozco, por favor, cabeza de balón ¿tengo que recordarte que tú y Gerald salvaron a la ciudad entera de ser demolida? Olvidemos la apuesta si? Apuesta cancelada, pero ayúdame a resolver esto!-

Arnold se quedó meditándolo un momento, en efecto Helga tenía mucha razón, el había ayudado a mucha gente sin nada a cambio, por eso es que el era muy querido y respetado por los vecinos.

-Hmm está bien-

-¿enserio?-

-Si Helga, pero todos tenemos que ayudar-

-deacuerdo-

Y así los cuatro corrieron en dirección a la escuela tomada, al llegar vieron que el lugar estaba rodeado de patrulleras de la policía.

-dime Robot ¿Qué rayos quieres a cambio de los rehenes?- preguntaba el capitán de policía a la máquina, este por medio de un altavoz en un de sus tentaculos respondió.

"Lo único que deseo es cumplir la orden de mis amos, para lo que fui creado, quiero un campeón invencible, tienen hasta la medianoche para traérmelo, o de lo contrario, destruiré la escuela, junto con los rehenes, destruiré la ciudad y conquistaré su mundo, tráiganme a su campeón ahora!"

Los policías tragaron saliva ante la demanda de la máquina, no estaban preparados para esta clase de amenaza, no estaban seguros si lo detendrían.

-La policía no nos dejará pasar, tenemos que ver un modo de entrar a la escuela-

-Shh chicos por aquí-

Arnold y los demás divisaron a un chico pelirrojo pecoso que inmediatamente reconocieron.

-¿Eugene?-

-Creí que ese robot te había atrapado- dijo Gerald mientras que Eugene sólo se rió.

-No, no fue así, lo que pasa es que cuando el robot enoqueció, yo fui al baño, no debí beber mucho limonada, al salir la gente que corría me llevó por delante hacia fuera de la escuela, allí el "niño chocolate" me explicó lo que pasó-

-Ya veo- dijeron Arnold y Gerald sin sorpresa, Pues Eugene era conocido por ser un chico con muy mala suerte, era curioso que esta vez su mala racha lo salvara, pero siempre amigable,

-Oigan si quieren parar este desastre, Siganme , hay una entrada de la escuela que la policía no custodia-

Arnold, Gerald, Helga y Phoebe siguieron a Eugene, efectivamente al lugar al que se refería eran los ductos de ventilación de la escuela, no tenían otra opción, pero entraron por ahí, saltara a la entrada abierta del ducto.

-Servirá, gracias Eugene-

-¿Quieren que vaya con ustedes?-

-No gracias Eugene, fuiste de gran ayuda, mejor ve a casa-

Una vez adentro, a Arnold y sus amigos se les había ocurrido un Plan, Que Arnold y Gerald distrajeran al robot mientras que Phoebe colocaría un virus de computadora en el robot . Phoebe le aseguró a Helga que el virus destruiría toda función sistemática del robot antes de que siquiera se le ocurra revelar el secreto amoroso de su amiga.

Sólo necesitaban conectar un cable de los tentáculos con el cable de su laptop, así podrían dehacerse de él y salvar la escuela.

Arnold y Gerald estaban cerca de la cafetería, donde según Helga, el robot había clavado sus "raíces"

-Estás Listo Arnold?-

-Nací listo Gerald-

Rápidamente se pusieron a la vista. Comenzaron a agitar las manos y gritar:

-¡Oye robotonto! ¡por aquí!-

-¿¡Arnold!?- dijo Harold.

-¿Qué creen que hacen tontos? Corran!- exclamó Rhonda.

-Si, esta máquina está bien loca chicos!- dijo Stinky.

-Siendo Helga su creadora, no me extrañaría- opinó Sid.

El robot los vió, y unos tentáculos fueron hacia los dos chicos, el rubio y el afro corrieron a toda velocidad por toda la cafetería, las mesas y sillas eran la única ventaja que tenían para escabullirse y defenderse.

Mientras tanto en un pasillo de la escuela, Helga con una navaja abrió una de las raíces metálicas que el robot había expandido, de ella sacó un cable y la conectó a la laptop de Phoebe.

-Bien, Phoebe, ahora haz lo tuyo y roguemos que funcione, si esa máquina le revela a Arnold y a toda la escuela sobre mis sentimientos por él, mi reputación estará perdida-

-Descuida Helga ya he hecho pruebas en otros aparatos electrónicos, el virus funcionará- Decía Phoebe mientras tecleaba.

-¿Qué intentan hacen par de Muchachos humanos? Así no es como un héroe debería actuar-

Decía el robot, mientras veía a Arnold y Gerald escondido detras de una mesa como su fuerte.

-Tal vez no seamos héroes- respondió Arnold.

\- Pero siempre hallamos un modo de improvisar!- aseguró Gerald.

El robot respondió

-Admirable, pero bastante insensato, es entendible ya que son solo humanos-

El tentáculo embistió la mesa , Arnold y Gerald se quitaron a tiempo.

-Sólo son formas de vida pasajera, no importa que dimensión sea, todos los humanos se creen el centro del universo, pero no tienen ni la menor idea, no tienen poderes, y yo tengo tentáculos, ustedes son piel y hueso, y yo soy de metal puro e inoxidable, ustedes tarde o temprano se cansarán, yo no me canso, mi batería es duradera, tengo todas las de ganar! Y mis amos también… yo… yo –

Alerta de Sistema, funciones fallando al 100 %

-¿Qué?-

-El virus- dijo Arnold con una media sonrisa.

-Sólo teníamos que distraerte lo suficiente para que Helga y Phoebe hicieran lo suyo-

El robot detectó el origen de la falla, en efecto era un virus lo que lo ponía en jaque, se lo habían inyectado, pronto se apagaría. No le dio tiempo de activar el botón de autodestrucción para mandarlos a su dimensión de origen como castigo, todas sus funciones se desactivaron, sus tentáculos soltaron a los rehenes, sólo le quedaba arruinar la vida de Helga Pataki.

-A-arnold-

El chico rubio y Gerald se voltearon sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?-

-t-tienes que s-saber algo, una verdad que te pertubará mucho niño- dijo el robot con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Es sobre esa mocosa mentirosa usurpadora de Helga Pataki-

-Helga ¿Qué puedes saber de ella que yo no sepa? ¿una broma preparada para mi? No me extrañaría , ella le encanta fastidiarme.

-No n-no es lo que piensas *puaj*

El robot estaba empezando a escupir un líquido verde a través de su boca, era solo cuestión de segundos para que se desactivara para siempre.

Echando chispas siguió hablando.

-E-ella no te odia, s-solo finge hacerlo-

-¿Qué?-

-Asi es "Melenudo", ella te… ella te…-

PLASH! *golpe*

Fue rápido y repentino, Arnold la miró con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión, un fuertísimo golpe con el bate de beisbol, y con el mismo Helga golpeó una y otra vez de forma violenta la cabeza del robot sin contenerse, hasta que finalmente la máquina se apagó llevándose el secreto de Helga con aquel cabeza de balón a la tumba, sin embargo, la chica Pataki lo siguió golpeando hasta que el líquido verde salpicó parte de su rostro, parecía una Yandere espeluznante.

-Hmm maldita chatarra inservible- volvió su mirada al rubio quien observaba con sorpresa y aterrado,.

-¿y tú que me ves sopenco?-

Arnold, Gerald, Harold Stinky y los demás rápidamente desviaron la mirada hacia otro lado, con todo lo que pasó lo último que querrían en este momento era enfadar a la rubia ruda.

Horas más tarde, luego de salir e informar a la policía que el robot enloquecido había sido controlado, los profesores, junto con los bomberos y la policía entraron a la escuela para ver si no había recibido daños severos, la escuela y los rehenes por supuesto.

Arnold, Gerald y Fhoebe esperaron afuera a la rubia, finalmente la vieron salir con una cara de pocos amigos. Arnold fue el primero en preguntar.

-¿Y?-

-que pasó?- preguntó Phoebe.

-Sólo tengo una semana en detención, para cuando arreglen la escuela y mis padres paguen los daños, no estarán muy contentos cuando se enteren-

Arnold puso su mano en el hombre de la rubia en un intento de animarla.

-Ánimo Helga, verás que todo estará bien, al menos dijiste la verdad-

Helga se sonrojó y suspiró de forma enamorada como suele hacer, pero pronto recordó que estaba frente a su amado , alejó su mano de un manotazo, y recobró su firme compostura de indomable, después de todo ella era Helga G Pataki.

-Como sea cabeza de balón, no quería tener demasiados problemas sólo por eso afronté las consecuencias con el director Wartz-

-Bueno, quien quiere un helado?- sugirió Gerald.

-Yo!

-yo por favor-

Y Así los cuatro amigos fueron en busca del heladero, mientras caminaban, Helga se dio suspiro de alivio internamente, esa maldita maquina casi iba a revelar su más profundo secreto, pero ella sabía que no podía ocultar su amor por Arnold por siempre, juntaría todo su valor y se lo confesaría en el momento indicado, y el le correspondería, tenía esperanza en que fuera así, y eso la alentaba a seguir dia a dia.

FIN

* * *

 **Bien espero esto es todo, que les haya encantado este one-shot de ciencia ficción de Oye Arnold (el primero es Bob esponja) el primer fic de Hey arnold que escribo.**

 **Este one-shot se supone que sería después de "La película de la jungla" pero decidí que esto tendría lugar antes de que Arnoldo encontrara a sus padres y acepte a Helga como su pareja.**

 **¿quieren saber de donde el llegó el Robot? Se que ya lo expliqué aquí, pero el comienzo de todo esto está en mi fanfic**

 **"The loud house Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon" el fic super crossover de cinco series de Nickelodeon.**

 **Disfruten del bonus chapter que sigue a este one-shot.**


	2. Bonus chapter

**Bonus Chapter.**

 **Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon Preludio, Parte 2**

 **Reclutando a Zim.**

"¿No se supone que estarías confinado en Comidortia? ¿sirviendo comida? " se preguntó el mas Alto purpura consternado de volver a ver al indeseado de la raza Irken.

"Renuncié cuando me enteré de esto"

"¿Renunciaste a ser confinado?"

"Zim, la asignación ya terminó" dijo el más alto rojo.

"Pero no puede haber una invasión sin mí, estuve en la operación ruina inevitable parte 1 ¿lo recuerdan?"

"Si, lo recordamos"

"Ningún invasor en la historia ha sido tan… pequeño, eres diminuto Zim, eres microscópico"

"Hmm como muestra de gratitud por tus servicios pasados, te damos un emparedado"

"Listo, la asignación acabó"

"No, nooo esperen!"

"¿Qué? ya tienes tu emparedado"

"denme una oportunidad de enseñarles que puedo ser un invasor"

"Bien, serás enviado a un lugar del que nadie ha sabido de él" dijo el más alto rojo.

"Y los que lo saben, no se atreven a nombrarlo" agregó el más alto purpura.

"y como se llama?"

"No me atrevo a nombrarlo"

Zim recordaba esa conversación con los más altos, sus líderes, sus superiores, a quienes el Irken les tiene un gran respeto y admiración, ahora se encontraba en el planeta tierra, planeta el cual le fue asignado para conquistar en nombre de su gloriosa raza, hoy sería el gran día en que cumpliría su cometido.

Estuvo a punto de salir y extender la miseria hacia las patéticas formas de vida a base de agua llamados seres humanos, hasta que vió a su asistente robot sentado en un sofá viendo el televisor.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Gir?-

-Viendo el programa del mono, hoy es la maratón-

-Uh, ese horrible Mono!- exclamó el Irken con cierta repugnante.

-Supongo que puedo ver algunos capítulos-

Zim se acomodó en el sofá al lado de Gir, pasaron las horas y el programa había acabado.

-Que bien programa-

-Estuvo algo entretenido, como sea ¿que hora es?-

-El tic tac dice las 12 de la noche-

-¿¡LAS 12 DE LAS NOCHE!? ¿¡tan tarde!?- exclamó el Irken observando el reloj con el horario humano, miró hacia afuera de su casa base, claramente estaba a oscuras, efectivamente era la medianoche.

\- ¡GIR, maldigo a la maratón de tu programa! ¡se supone que hoy era el día en que la humanidad se arrodillaría ante el poderío de Zim!-

El Irken caminaba de un lado para otro, la estadía en este planeta se hacía más eterna, tenía que cumplir con su misión lo antes posible, los otros Invasores ya habían conquistado sus planeta asignados, pero él no, el era el único Irken que aún no lo había logrado, hubiese tenido éxito en los primeros dos meses de no ser por el niño humano, el único que sabía de él y su plan contra la tierra, aquel llamado Dib Membrana.

-Maldito Dib! Todo esto es su culpa, te maldigo Humanoooooo!-

-Pero si Dib no ha aparecido en todo el día-

-¡MIENTES! Esa larva humana se ha interpuesto en mi camino de traer perdición a su repugnante planeta demasiadas veces, he intentado de todo para deshacerme de él, convertirlo en salchicha, despellejarlo, mandarlo por un túnel de gusano hacia un alce, pero no sirvió de nada Gir, DE NADA! ¿En qué estoy fallando?-

 _"Hahaha tal vez yo te pueda brindar alguna ayuda"_

-¿Quién dijo eso? Gir ¿Fuiste tu?-

-Siiiiii yupi!

-No, no es cierto computadora! Hay un intruso en la base, quiero su ubicación!-

Computadora:

*Suspiro* "Acabo de escanear todo la base amo Zim, al parecer ese intruso no parece ser de procedencia física"

-Eso no es posible, a menos que esa persona invasora sea…-

 _"Un fantasma?"_

-¡Es esa voz de nuevo! ¿en donde estás? ¿eh? ¡Muéstrate ante Zim! ¡Yo te lo exijo!-

De repente, unas llamas verdes resplandecientes aparecieron frente al alienígena, Zim dio un salto por la repentina aparición, las llamas verdes se dispersaron revelaron al visitante sorpresa, llevaba un traje color blanco y negro, una gran capa, ojo rojo, cabello blanco literalmente flameante, una letra "D" en el pecho, tenía una mirada severa que causó en Zim un ligero escalofrio, cosa que nunca sintió ni cuando los más altos estaban frente a él.

-¿Quién o qué eres tú?-

-¿Presentaciones? Bien, mi nombre es Dark danny, y soy el fantasma más maléfico y poderoso del multiverso, estoy buscando aliados, y tú Zim serías una gran inclusión a mi equipo, nos necesitamos, yo necesito tus conocimientos de conquista, serán muy útiles cuando guíe mis tropas a otros mundos alternos, así como tú necesitas que te ayude a deshacerte de Dib, y asi dominar este planeta para tus líderes-

-Asi que eres alguien que busca aliados poderosos, debes tener buen ojo al venir a pedirle una alianza a Zim-

-¿Entonces aceptas? No querrás seguir sufriendo esas malditas derrotas a causa de ese humano insignificante llamado Dib, créeme, sé lo que se siente que te gane un niño-

Dijo Dark danny recordando con odio a su otro yo joven, Danny Phantom.

-No lo sé, yo soy un invasor y los Invasores trabajamos en solitario, no necesitamos ayuda de nadie desconocido que no sea una unidad robot, es una ley entre Irkens-

Dark danny sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-Pero en este momento, no hay ningún Irken, solamente tú, así que no estarías rompiendo ninguna regla, ya sabes lo que dicen, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente-

-Hmm supongo que tienes razón…. Bien! Zim acepta unirse a esta alianza, sólo completar mi misión-

-Ten por seguro que sí-

El Irken y el fantasma se dieron un apretón de manos confirmando el trato.

-Ahora esperame aquí, no te muevas, vendré por ti después de que reclute a Vexus-

Así como apareció, Dark danny se fue a través de un portal dejando a Zim confundido.

-¿Ah? ¿Quién es Vexus?-

-No lo seeee- respondió GiR.

* * *

 **Este One-shot y este bonus chapter fue creado para promocionar mi Fic Crossover "The loud house: Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon" (eso y extender la trama) en ese fic es donde empezó todo.**

 **Próximo One-shot , Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon: los padrinos mágicos :D**


End file.
